


Hannibal and Snowballs and Katz, Oh My!

by aliveinvividity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Katz is the Best, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is still a cannibal, M/M, Snowball Fight, Will Graham Has a Nice Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveinvividity/pseuds/aliveinvividity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beverly!" he hisses, but it's too late.</p><p>The snowball hits Hannibal right in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal and Snowballs and Katz, Oh My!

The dogs make a loud ruckus as Beverly pulls into Will's snow-covered driveway. Everybody except Winston, who keeps nuzzling into his hand for attention. Stepping outside to meet her, he smiles as his little family swarms around her legs to meet and greet.

 

She looks up and smiles warmly at him. "Should've known you had this many. I always noticed all the dog hair on your clothes."

 

He chuckles. "Yeah, well." Will kneels down to gently rub Buster's back and scratch behind Winston's ears. "Taking in strays is a dirty habit of mine."

 

"I wouldn't consider it a dirty habit," she says, standing and wiping her hands down her pants. "Ready to go?"

 

Will gives attention to the others before standing. "Let's go."

 

**

 

The car ride is mostly silent. Will's car had broken down at the department a week ago, and Beverly had been the one to offer him a ride. He thanked her for it, and she told him to expect it more often. They grew closer after that, and Will quietly decided that they were friends. 

 

Now she was taking him to Hannibal's for his next appointment. 

 

"I'll fix my car soon," he promises, eyes attached to the rims of his glasses.

 

"Hey, it's no problem." Will fidgets. "No, really. I have nothing to do outside of the department most of the time."

 

There's a long pause.

 

"So," she tries for new conversation, "like anybody outside of the department?"

 

He shrugs. "I don't really have the time for anyone."

 

" _Bullshit_ ," she says, grinning widely. "Don't think I don't see those little smiles you sometimes make when you check your phone."

 

Warmth spreads through his cheeks. Was he really that obvious?

 

"And now you're blushing," she gushes. "Seriously, who is it?"

 

He debates on whether or not to tell her, but she _did_  give him rides now. And she was one of the only few that he could consider a friend.

 

"Hannibal," he murmurs. 

 

"The guy I'm taking you to?" Will nods. " _Oh_." 

 

"What?"

 

"That guy is like... your polar opposite."

 

"Opposites attract," Will counters. Beverly's smile only grows.

 

"You really do like him."

 

He shrugs, a small smile tracing his own lips.

 

**

 

When they pull up to the mansion, Beverly whistles. "You're a lucky man, Graham. A lucky, lucky man."

 

He steps out of the car, almost slipping on some slush. He hears Beverly giggle at him. 

 

"Hey, is that him?" Will turns to look. He's escorting a young patient out. 

 

"Yes."

 

Before he even knows what's happening, Beverly scuttles around her vehicle and begins to form a snowball from the cleaner snow.

 

"Beverly?" he questions. 

 

She shifts her upper half to face Hannibal, and with a devious smirk, hurls the ball of ice.

 

" _Beverly_!" he hisses, but it's too late.

 

The snowball hits Hannibal right in the face.

 

The patient covers her small mouth with a gloved hand, giggling. Will's own gloved hand is covering his mouth, but not to giggle.

 

Beverly is full out guffawing. 

 

Hannibal himself is the image of collected rage, lightly dusting off the snow from his face and expensive three-piece suit.

 

Beverly should be terrified, but still, she laughs.

 

Once he wipes it all away, he eyes flit over Beverly calmly before meeting Will's. His hand is still over his mouth and his eyes are still obscenely wide. 

 

Turning to the patient, he says something quietly and she takes her leave. Hannibal then makes his way across the road, somehow avoiding the slush littering its surface.

 

Beverly is _still laughing why is she still laughing_ -

 

"Hello, Will," he finally greets, maroon eyes dark. 

 

"Um."

 

Will then feels a ball hit himself in the back of the head. He doesn't react, a little bit terrified.

 

Cold pours down the back of his neck and down his back. He suppresses a shiver.

 

He hears a sigh through the other man's nose. "Come inside." He softly wraps his arm around Will. "It's warm and I've made tea."

 

Beverly coos in the background.  

 

Will didn't think it was possible anyone could blush so hard.

 

He'd _get her back_ later, but she _is_ one of the few friends he has.

 

He'll let this one slide. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this. 
> 
> I'd also super duper appreciate it if you guys requested one-shots to me on here. I need some writing practice. 
> 
> Thanks, loves. <3
> 
> Update: Someone made a Podfic! I love it so much, love... OH MY GOODNESS, IT'S SO PRECIOUS: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3433880

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hannibal and Snowballs and Katz, Oh My! (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433880) by [VeegiDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn)




End file.
